


Fealty and Service

by Marta



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Coming of Age, Drabble, Family, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-20
Updated: 2004-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta/pseuds/Marta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faramir pledges his sword to Gondor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fealty and Service

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Altariel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altariel/gifts).



"Here do I swear fealty and service…"

The words flow from his lips with a certainty I have scarce heard from him. Surely he is his brother's brother, but more than that he is his father's son. Faramir. Sufficient jewel I named you, but you have proved me wrong. Much more than sufficient.

Old hand covers new as I lay my palm on the hilt of your sword. Our eyes catch, and we both see each other as never before. Kindred flesh, men of Gondor. The bond we share is now cemented by oath.

My son.

"And this do I hear..."


End file.
